King Furry
|manga debut = "World Domination" |anime debut = "Siege on Chow Castle" |Race = Dog-type EarthlingDaizenshuu 4, 1995 Human-type Earthling (formerly)Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, 2020 |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Before Age 733 |Date of death=May 8, Age 774 Age 779 Age 789 |Address=King Castle |Occupation=King of Earth |FamConnect= }} King Furry, known simply as the in the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball, is an anthropomorphic dog who is the current King of Earth during the Dragon Ball series. He assumed his position in Age 733. The king is described as a splendid person,"Dragon Ball Q&A 7" section, Dragon Ball Full Color Androids Saga volume 5, 2014 and is one of the few citizens of Earth who knows that Goku is the planet's true hero rather than Mr. Satan. Biography Background King Furry was originally a Human-type Earthling, however during the time when Animorphaline was popular, King Furry took some and became a beastman.Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot However, in the anime it is implied that dogs have been the Kings of Earth for a while, as portraits of past dog kings are seen behind King Furry at one point."Dende's Dragon" ''Dragon Ball'' King Piccolo Saga Though he is a politically important person in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe, he is of little significance to the storyline until the King Piccolo Saga, when King Piccolo goes to King Castle in Central City and temporarily usurps his throne. Just before King Piccolo began his new rampage, King Furry was waiting for a celebration for himself where several people from all over Dragon World would give him gifts for his great services. Unfortunately, he is confronted by King Piccolo and Piano, who take over Furry's kingship when Piccolo displays his power. After King Piccolo's defeat, Furry attempts to award Goku a Blue Star Medal for his heroic battle, but Goku leaves for The Lookout before he can do so. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Games Saga King Furry returns in Dragon Ball Z, making multiple appearances in the Cell Games Saga. He first appears on TV announcing royal military is preparing to attack Cell and then again shortly afterwards to announce that they had failed. Later, while watching the broadcast of the Cell Games, he recognizes Goku as the same boy who once defeated King Piccolo, remarking in the process on the current Piccolo's resemblance to the former Demon King. In his fourth appearance, he is shown being asked if the military forces of Earth should attack Cell. He decides against it, knowing that Goku is the only one strong enough to defeat Cell. In his final appearance, after Jimmy Firecracker announces that Mr. Satan has defeated Cell, he voices his doubts and that it must have really been someone like Goku who must have come along to save everyone. Kid Buu Saga During the Fusion Saga, King Furry is killed, along with the rest of Earth's population, when Super Buu unleashes his Human Extinction Attack. He is later seen in the Kid Buu Saga sharing his energy with the rest of Earth to help Goku create a Spirit Bomb strong enough to defeat Kid Buu. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga King Furry is seen helping spread word of Earth's impending destruction due to the Black Star Dragon Balls. Shadow Dragon Saga He appears in the last few episodes of the saga, wherein he is killed along with most of the people of Earth when Omega Shenron attacks. He is later revived by Shenron. Voice Actors *Japanese: Joji Yanami *English: **Ocean Group dub: Richard Newman **Funimation dub: Kyle Hebert **Blue Water dub: Steve Olson *Latin America Spanish Dub: César Arias (DB), Arturo Mercado (DBZ) Trivia *It is possible that one of King Furry's ancestors used the Dragon Balls to wish for royalty, as it was stated a few times in Dragon Ball that the first person to use the Dragon Balls wished to become the king; this may also explain why Earth is ruled by a single person. *In the 172nd episode of Dragon Ball Z, King Furry recites a quote by U.S. president Franklin D. Roosevelt: "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." Gallery See also *King Furry (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Rei da Terra ca:Rei Furry pl:Król Ziemi Category:Characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Animals Category:Kings Category:Males